Prison Love
by Yukiia
Summary: Yukio Kasamatsu, un jeune gardien de prison, va y faire la connaissance d'un étrange prisonnier blond...
1. Chapter 1

Prison Love

_"- Je te sortirai d'ici, je te le promets!_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi, il n'y a pas de raison..._

_\- Si, je t'aime."_

* * *

"-Bon, les merdeux, voici le nouveau gardien qui va s'occuper des cellules 100 à 130 en particulier. Son nom c'est Yukio Kasamatsu. Soyez pas trop durs avec lui, ajouta un homme à l'air endurci avec un rictus moqueur."

Le dénommé Kasamatsu s'avança, d'un air décidé et sérieux, les sourcils froncés, comme à l'accoutumée. Il espérait sans doute ainsi se faire respecter, mais il ne récolta que quelques ricanements ou regards de mépris.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, l'homme qui l'avait présenté, le responsable général des prisonniers, leur indiqua de sortir prendre leur "récréation" de la matinée.

Une fois les détenus sortis, notre nouveau surveillant se vit remettre un plan de la prison, son emploi du temps, sa clé de chambre – car il devait en effet effectuer une surveillance presque continuelle– et toutes les choses nécessaires à son nouveau job.

Yukio regarda le responsable s'éloigner et souffla un bon coup. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué? En vérité, il avait accepté ce poste dans cette prison, une des pires de la préfecture paraissait-il, en dernier recours, après avoir été au chômage pendant quelques mois. Ce n'était pourtant pas un manque d'efforts ou de sérieux dans ses études, il avait toujours été très travailleur et avait passé ses examens sans problèmes.

Alors pourquoi? Un manque de chance probablement. Plutôt facile comme explication, non? Mais y'avait il une autre raison pour laquelle il aurait pu se retrouver dans cette prison? Oui, mais Kasamatsu ne le savait pas encore.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un employé qui l'informa que la pause était terminée, et qu'il devait reconduire les détenus à leurs cellules. Il se rendit donc vers la cour en soupirant. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'on lui avait appris durant sa "formation". Formation qui n'avait duré qu'une journée, l'établissement étant en manque important d'effectifs. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que notre apprenti gardien avait été embauché sans formation adéquate. Il ordonna donc aux prisonniers de se mettre en rang et de le suivre jusqu'à leur cellule.

Il essuya à nouveau des moqueries et des insultes, qu'il fit mine ne pas entendre.

"-Hé, belle gueule, avance!

-Retire ta main de là!

-Mais c'est qu'il est prude le mannequin!"

Yukio, curieux, se retourna en entendant cette discussion et aperçut un jeune homme, blond, aux traits fins et délicats et à l'oreille percée, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des attouchements d'un autre prisonnier. Kasamatsu devait l'avouer, le blond était vraiment beau et méritait son surnom. Il avait toujours pensé que les prisonniers étaient tous de grosses brutes, mais en voyant ce jeune homme, ses préjugés ne pouvaient que disparaître.

Il se reprit et cria:

"- Hé! Vous deux, ça suffit!"

Il ne fut évidemment pas réellement pris au sérieux, mais le détenu avait lâché le beau blond. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux premières cellules, et avant de les fermer, Yukio se souvînt qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre les noms des détenus des maintenant, ou au moins savoir à peu près les identifier. Il demanda à chaque fois leur nom aux prisonniers qu'il raccompagnait. Ils avaient l'air étonnés de cette question, mais répondirent.

À la cellule 128, ce fut au tour de "belle gueule" de rentrer. Kasamatsu lui demanda son nom et celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il se prénommait Ryôta Kise.

Ryôta Kise...Yukio était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Quand il eut fini, il se rendit vers sa "chambre" pour s'installer.

En chemin, il passa devant une salle où se trouvaient le responsable et d'autres gardiens.

Il passa devant sans y prêter attention mais entendit tout de même des bribes de conversation :

"- Demander leur nom aux prisonniers... Quel drôle de gars!

-C'est sûr! Il n'a pas l'air d'être fait pour ce boulot en tout cas... Il a l'air trop gentil.

-Ça le perdra, vous verrez."

Yukio ne comprit pas très bien le sens de cette conversation et arriva à ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une chambre.

Il disposait donc d'un lit dur comme du fer, d'un lavabo et de toilettes mal lavés, d'une vieille lampe et d'une petite armoire.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, non sans se faire mal au dos. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué?


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà donc le second chapitre (que j'aime moins que le premier pour tout vous dire) !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira au moins à vous :P Et si ça vous plait pas, dites moi pourquoi, j'essaierais de m'améliorer ^-^_

_Du coup, je réponds ici à_** Sweet Kiwi : **Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D

_(oui je me répète beaucoup mais on va dire que c'pas grave)_

* * *

« - Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous? C'est l'heure du repas là.

-J'arrive »

Il se leva péniblement et se rendit au réfectoire où il était censé surveiller les détenus pour l'heure du déjeuner.

Il s'était douté que la nourriture ne devait pas être fameuse, mais pas à ce point là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui semblait être une bouillie accompagnée d'un semblant de navet. Un festin en perspective, pensa-t-il.

Les détenus se mirent en file pour se servir et dans la queue, un prisonnier en particulier se fit remarquer. Vous ne devinez pas lequel? Il s'agissait bien entendu de notre blondinet.

« -Bordel, lâche moi Shinohara!

\- Arrête de faire la vierge effarouchée, belle gueule!

-Me touche pas j'te dis!

-T'es beaucoup trop beau pour un mec, Kise. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux, y'a pas une meuf ici, alors on se démerde comme on peut.

-Espèce de détraqué!

-Bon c'est pas fini vous deux?" interrompit Yukio

"- Toi le pion, on t'a pas sonné! »

Et un coup sur la tête. Kasamatsu avait craqué.

Là, tout le monde se tut et regarda les concernés.

"- J'arrête pour cette fois mais fais gaffe à ce que tu fais le pion, pigé? Ça pourrait facilement se retourner contre toi."

C'est là qu'à la surprise générale, Kise prit la parole:

« - Merci...

-C'est normal. »

Là, tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

"-Ça n'a rien de normal, n'importe quel autre gardien l'aurait laissé faire."

Yukio ne comprenait pas, le travail de surveillant n'était justement pas d'empêcher que ce genre de chose arrive?

« - Sinon, ça va quand même, Kise? »

À nouveau, les prisonniers eurent une expression d'étonnement. Personne ne les appelait par leurs noms, mais par leur numéro de détenus.

« -Euh... oui, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon...

-Hein, comment ça tu as l'habitude? »

Les prisonniers étaient de plus en plus étonnés, un gardien qui se préoccupait un minimum d'eux? Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« -Ben, vous voyez bien, je suis plutôt beau et j'ai des traits presque féminins et il n'y a pas de fille ici alors bon... »

Yukio comprit et n'ajouta rien, il avait l'air réellement désolé pour le blond.

Quand le repas fut fini, il resta pensif, il se demandait ce que le blond avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver ici. Il n'avait pas l'air fort ou du genre à se bagarrer, et il semblait être plutôt gentil. Il aurait bien aimé lui demander.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait comme attiré –intéressé conviendrait peut-être mieux– par ce jeune prisonnier. D'ailleurs il devait à peu près avoir son âge, si ce n'est plus jeune.

Il fut à nouveau tiré de ses pensées par un employé qui lui cria d'emmener les détenus prendre l'air pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Une fois dehors, il ne savait pas réellement où se placer alors il se dirigea vers le milieu, d'où il avait une assez bonne vue d'ensemble.

D'ailleurs, elle était déprimante cette vue d'ensemble. Une court en béton, mal nettoyée et à moitié noire de saleté, entourée par des grillages barbelés et garnie de deux vieux bancs en bois dont on n'aurait pu dire la couleur d'origines. Et au milieu de tout ça, des hommes en tenue orange, même si pour la plupart elles étaient plus grises qu'orange. En bref, un triste paysage.

Son observation s'arrêta sur un jeune homme qui se faisait agresser par deux autres prisonniers. Est-il réellement utile de préciser de qui il s'agissait? Pour les moins dégourdis, nous préciserons donc que la victime était Ryôta Kise.

Kasamatsu, en consciencieux gardien, se dirigea vers le petit groupe et ordonna aux deux agresseurs de cesser leur "activité".

Ce qu'ils ne firent évidemment pas, le regardant d'un air de défi.

Là, Yukio n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas qu'on ne le respecte pas. Sa colère explosa et les deux concernés jugèrent plus prudent d'arrêter et de s'éloigner.

Ce qui laissa notre blondinet et notre gardien préférés seuls.

« - Eh, mais tu saignes!

-C'est pas très grave, j'ai l'habitude...

-Ce qui est grave, c'est que tu aies l'habitude! C'est quoi cet établissement, vraiment! »

Kise le regarda avec étonnement et sourit amèrement:

« - C'est gentil de vous inquiétez, mais franchement, vous croyiez quoi en venant ici? Pourquoi pensez vous que le personnel est en sous-effectifs? Personne ne veut travailler ici, vous vous en rendrez vite compte...

-Mais enfin...!

-Le monde n'est pas tout rose, vous savez. »

Yukio ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela et changea de sujet:

« -Toujours est il que tu saignes, alors je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

-Arrêtez, vraiment...

-Pas de discussion, ça saigne ! »

Ryôta le suivit donc, avec toujours cette lueur d'étonnement dans le regard.

L'infirmerie. Un bien grand mot. Une salle contenant un matelas éventré et quelques armoires au contenu douteux.

« - Je vous l'avais bien dit... De toute façon, ça fait un bout de temps que plus personne ne vient ici, je ne sais même pas si on a le droit d'être ici. »

Il dénicha tout de même des compresses et un fond de désinfectant.

Alors qu'il pansait la plaie, la question qui le démangeait sortit presque toute seule:

« - Mais dis moi, pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Ben, vous devez bien savoir le genre de chose qu'on fait pour être en prison, non?

\- Je sais pas... Honnêtement, tu ne ressembles pas aux autres. »

Leur discussion fut rompue par une voix tonitruante qui appartenait visiblement au responsable général des prisonniers:

« -Hé! Vous deux qu'est ce que vous foutez là? Qui surveille la court en ce moment? »

Et merde... Yukio avait complètement oublié ce détail, trop obnubilé par le un certain prisonnier blond.

Le regard mécontent du responsable ne présageait rien de bon.


	3. Chapter 3

Revenons donc aux pensées de Yukio. Elles se résumaient à un:

"Et merde..."

Il avait en effet complètement oublié la surveillance de la cour, son esprit étant focalisé sur Kise.

Au vu de l'expression du responsable, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

"-Kasamatsu, je te pensais plus sérieux, avec ton air renfrogné et sévère" fit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

En vérité, il n'avait pas l'air si mécontent, il avait juste une expression d'amusement cruelle.

"-Mais bon, faut croire que tu préfères flirter avec les prisonniers... Ça doit être pour ça que t'es si sympa avec eux...

-Hé!" fit le concerné d'un air indigné et gêné.

"-Enfin, tu fais c'que tu veux, moi ça me regarde pas," ricana son supérieur.

Yukio pensait ne pas trop mal s'en tirer mais l'homme ajouta:

"-Moi j'men fous, je te l'ai déjà dit mais bon, t'as quand même laissé les détenus sans surveillance... Ça va parce que t'es nouveau et qu'on est cruellement en manque de personnel, mais à la prochaine incartade... Fais gaffe à c'que tu fais!"

Il avait pris un air étonnement sérieux en disant cela, et Yukio jugea qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre ses avertissements au sérieux. Au fond de lui, il avait un petit pincement au coeur, car il était plutôt perfectionniste et se faire engueuler dès son premier jour, ça faisait mal. Bien qu'il l'ait un peu mérité, pensa-t-il.

"-Bon, raccompagne ce merdeux dans sa cellule, de toute façon, la pause est terminée, je vais me charger des autres."

Yukio souffla un bon coup quand il sortit enfin.

"-Hé, je suis désolé...

-De quoi?

-Ben c'est ma faute si on est ici...

-C'est moi qui ai insisté... Et puis au moins tu ne saignes plus"

Kise lui sourit doucement et Yukio rougit légèrement. Wo wo wo, pourquoi je rougis moi? pensa-t-il.

"-Bon je te raccompagne alors!"

Avant de partir, le brun prit discrètement quelques compresses, au cas où.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cellule du blond. En chemin, Yukio réitéra la question à laquelle il n'avait eu qu'une vague réponse:

"-Du coup, tu m'avais pas répondu, t'as fais quoi pour être ici?

-Vous remettez ça...

-Si tu veux pas me dire c'est pas très grave, c'est juste que tu m'intéresses."

Hein? Il lui avait vraiment dit ça? Pas que ce soit faux mais bon...

"-Non, non je veux bien vous le dire mais c'est juste que je ne comprends pas trop en quoi ça pourrait vous intéresser

-Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu n'as pas l'air comme les autres prisonniers, tu as l'air... non je ne sais pas...

-Aha pas grave!" fit Kise avec un autre sourire

"-Donc?

-Et bien, c'est assez compliqué... Mais en gros, j'ai été accusé d'être l'instigateur d'un mouvement qui visait à assassiner le dirigeant de la préfecture.

-J'imagine que si tu dis ça c'est parce que tu es innocent?" dit Yukio en haussant un sourcil

-Vous ne me croyez pas, hein?

-Si, si, bien sur que si!" se rattrapa l'autre

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire après tout...De toute façon, personne ne m'a cru.

-Si, je te crois!"

Kise le regarda, étonné de son ton si sincère et convaincu.

"-Je veux dire, c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune preuve que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sincère!"

Yukio avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la niaiserie la plus profonde et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il avait l'habitude de dire des choses assez dures et crues, pour cacher son aspect très protecteur, et ce qu'il disait là était à l'opposé de l'image qu'il s'était bâtie. Il pouvait presque sentir la guimauve sortir de sa bouche. Le pauvre n'était pas au bout de ses peines de ce côté-là, car s'il ne le savait pas encore, il dirait assez souvent des choses de ce genre.

"-C'est gentil..." finit par dire le blond en baissant les yeux.

Après de longs couloirs et un escalier en béton, ils étaient finalement arrivés à la cellule de Ryôta. Yukio ouvrit la porte et dit après une hésitation:

"-Si tu veux plus m'en parler, on pourra la prochaine fois..."

Devant l'air, encore une fois, étonné de Kise, il se rattrapa:

"-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ok?"

Kasamatsu avait sorti ça, car même s'il ne l'admettait pas, le blond l'intéressait, et de plus, il avait eu l'air heureux de parler à quelqu'un qui le croyait.

"-Non, non ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'a juste un peu étonné que vous disiez ça!"

Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire.

Il ne s'arrête jamais de sourire celui-là? pensa Yukio, c'est vrai quoi, il est en prison mais il est sans arrêt en train de sourire. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais bon...

"-Bon, eh bien, bon après-midi, si on peut dire ça!

-Merci, vous aussi!"

Kasamatsu s'éloigna, et sortit son emploi du temps afin de se s'habituer à son nouveau travail et ce qu'il impliquait.

C'était donc l'heure de sa ronde. Il pensa que c'était aussi l'occasion de se familiariser avec les détenus, malgré l'accueil peu chaleureux, mais compréhensible, qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il sourit aussi légèrement à la pensée qu'il allait passer devant la cellule de Kise. Il faut savoir que la prison avait une forme circulaire, une architecture assez commune pour les bâtiments pénitenciers, de sorte que les gardiens puissent faire leur ronde (qui ainsi portait bien son nom) d'une traite et sans allez-retours. Cette forme permettait en outre aux gardiens qui accompagnaient les prisonniers de ne pas en perdre un à un changement d'étage ou de couloirs. Le bâtiment, qui malgré sa vétusté et son état plus que douteux, était donc axé sur la surveillance et la sécurité. Il retomberait ainsi fatalement sur la cellule du blond en exécutant le tour.

Laissons tomber l'architecture et revenons à notre apprenti gardien. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas exactement l'intérêt des rondes, surtout que malgré le manque de moyens, l'établissement possédait quand même quelques caméras en état de marche. Il n'osait évidemment pas poser la question, surtout après l'épisode de l'infirmerie, qui, il n'en doutait pas, risquait de faire le tour des employés.

Il ne voyait rien d'anormal, à part deux trois détenus qui chahutaient. Tout allait plus ou moins bien et il continuait de marcher d'un air ennuyé, quand il entendit des fracas et des paroles plutôt élevées. Il se dirigea donc vers les bruits, qui semblaient provenir d'une cellule plutôt proche. Les bruits se firent plus lourds, et Yukio pressa le pas pour finalement arriver à la source de ces sons.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde :) Voilà le 3ème chapitre! (pas très long, encore une fois )**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la partie architecture x3**

**Sinon, si vous avez la moindre remarque ou conseil, dites le :D (même si c'est négatif, ça aide à s'améliorer)**

**Sur ce, do svidania! (je suis pas sûre qu'on dise comme ça pour le coup)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kasamatsu était donc devant la cellule et vit deux prisonniers qui, manifestement se battaient et avait fait tomber quelques objets au sol, d'où les fracas. Il y avait un grand brun, Shinohara - quelle plaie celui-là- et un autre aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur bleue foncée.

"-Hé, vous deux arrêtez!"

Les interpellés se lâchèrent, mais ne se quittèrent pas du regard :

"-J'arrête parce que le pion est là, mais crois pas que je laisserais passer ça la prochaine fois!

-On verra bien ça" répondit l'autre avec un rictus.

Kasamatsu sortit avec un soupir après les avoir réprimandés.

Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté ce job.

C'est vrai quoi, il aurait pu trouver un emploi qui lui aurait permis de vivre modestement avec une femme, des enfants...

L'idée d'une femme lui parut particulièrement étrange et le coupa de des rêveries.

Il finit par passer devant la cellule à laquelle il voulait inconsciemment le plus arriver. Encore une fois, est-il utile de préciser que c'était celle de Kise?

En passant devant, il entendit des éclats de rires en sortir, et y jeta donc un coup d'oeil discret. Enfin pas si discret que ça, car le blond le vit et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Yukio se renfrogna, gêné. "Toujours en train de sourire celui-là, pensa-t-il".

Il avait pu apercevoir la source de ces éclats de rire. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, de taille moyenne et aux yeux particulièrement perçants. Il avait plusieurs piercings que Kasamatsu, de par son naturel strict aurait jugé de très mauvais goûts s'ils ne lui allaient pas aussi bien.

Kise et lui semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre, au vu de leurs rires.

Il se sentit à la fois heureux de voir que le blond s'amusait, mais aussi un peu jaloux de son compagnon de cellule.

Il se frappa mentalement, sincèrement à quoi pensait-il? "Bonjour je m'appelle Yukio Kasamatsu, je suis gardien de prison et je suis jaloux d'un mec que je ne connais absolument pas juste parce qu'il parle avec un détenu que je connais depuis cinq heures tout au plus. Bon résumé des faits, soupira-t-il."

Il se rendit finalement à ce qui pourrait s'identifier à la salle des gardiens, où il était censé poser ses questions à propos de sa première journée.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, garnie de deux canapés, dont un complètement délabré et l'autre dans un état plutôt convenable. Au milieu, il y avait une table, jonchée de tasses de café et de multiples collations. Dans un coin se tenait une machine à café, qui ne semblait pas être au début de sa vie.

Comme il s'y attendait, dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, la plupart des autres employés ricanèrent. Non seulement à cause du fait que Yukio soit nouveau, mais aussi à cause de l'épisode de l'infirmerie.

Le brun prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver et les frapper.

"-Alors le bleu, comment était ta première journée? Des questions?"

Celui qui avait pris la parole n'avait pas l'air fondamentalement méchant mais sa voix était quand même emprunte de moquerie.

Des questions, il en avait mais il avait un peu peur de les poser, à cause du regard que les autres posaient sur lui.

Il se résolut quand même à les poser, après tout, il était là pour ça et il ne voulait pas se laisser faire dès le premier jour.

"-Euh... Que font les détenus de leur journée? Je veux dire, à part être dans leur cellule et dans la cour?

-T'aurais quand même pu te renseigner un peu avant de venir travailler ici, non?"

Il ne laissa pas à Yukio le temps de répliquer et enchaîna :

-"Enfin bon... Il y a en effet quelques places de travail, comme la cuisine, la buanderie, le nettoyage, des trucs comme ça. Mais ils ne travaillent pas tous. Trop de détenus, pas assez de places.

Yukio acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

"-Et il n'y a pas d'infirmier ici? Je veux dire, l'infirmerie est quand même dans un sale état..."

Il avait hésité à posé cette question, craignant les moqueries. Ce qu'il redoutait arriva, mais il les ignora.

"-On en a eu, mais la plupart sont soit partis ou ont été licenciés, faute de moyens. On a jamais demandé aux prisonniers parce qu'il faut des personnes un minimum qualifiées.

\- Comment faites vous lorsqu'un détenu est blessé ou malade?

-On se débrouille comme on peut...

-Mais, cette prison n'est pas une prison indépendante, si? L'État devrait intervenir, non?

-Tu peux essayer de leur demander si tu veux, mais on te l'a déjà dit, manque de fonds."

L'homme qui avait répondu aux questions de Kasamatsu lui avait paru moins moqueur et un peu plus chaleureux que les autres. Il avait même esquissé un sourire un peu triste à la fin de la discussion. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas mettre tous les employés de cette prison dans le même sac, pensa-t-il.

"-Ah, mais j'y pense, faudrait quand même que tu saches nos noms! ,s'exclama l'homme. Moi c'est Aoki! Le grand bourru là bas c'est Akihito et elle c'est Tsubaki!"

Yukio n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une femme était présente parmi tous ces hommes. Elle semblait forte et sévère mais pas méchante. Le dénommé Aoki continua les présentations des quelques gardiens ou employés restants.

Kasamatsu n'écoutait pas vraiment, il se demandait si Ryôta exerçait un travail, mais il était quand même heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne plus ou moins sympathique dans cette prison, à part Kise bien sûr.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! Désolée, j'ai été longue, et en plus c'est assez court, mais je voulais montrer un signe de vie…**

**Vous vous attendiez tous à ce que ce soit Shinohara et Kise, hein ? Trop prévisible justement )**

**En fait, je sais déjà comment va mon histoire, mais parfois je peine à l'écrire... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus et que vous avez reconnu deux des nouveaux personnages introduits, il y'en a un plus dur que l'autre je pense!**

**Bon, encore une fois désolée, et adios amigos 8D**

**Et surtout, hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives et sutout constructives :D **

**(nan, mais sérieux à la prochaine)**


	5. Chapter 5

"-Dring, dring" clamait le réveil de Yukio avant de se prendre un coup de la part de ce dernier, coup sans doute un peu trop fort pour simplement éteindre un réveil.

Kasamatsu se leva péniblement en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas été contre quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se passa de l'eau froide sur la figure afin de se réveiller complè , il s'habilla avec la tenue réglementaire et se dirigea en baillant vers les cellules 100 à 130 pour réveiller et emmener les détenus se doucher puis manger.

Il passa à chaque cellule jusqu'à arriver à la 128. Là il appuya sur le petit bouton devant la porte pour réveiller ses locataires: Kise, le jeune homme aux piercings et d'autres dont il ne se souvenait pas particulièrement. Quand il entraperçu le blond à travers la porte, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux – un peu benêt aussi – que Yukio lui rendit en étirant légèrement les lèvres.

Finalement, tous se rendirent aux douches communes, munis de leurs vieilles serviettes éponges, dirigés par Kasamatsu.

Les douches n'étaient pas aussi insalubres que Yukio les avaient imaginées et l'hygiène se semblait pas si déplorable que ça. Il pensa que cela venait peut-être de l'absence de dispositif médical correct. Au final, ce qui rebutait le plus le jeune gardien, c'était le fait que les douches soient communes. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il se sentait un peu gêné et mal à l'aise devant ce, si l'on peut dire, "spectacle". Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre en travaillant ici.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Yukio – qui n'avait cessé de détourner le regard – les détenus, propres et habillés furent conduits au réfectoire. Là bas, un petit déjeuner composé de pain ou de porridge, à choix, et de ce qui semblait être du jus d'orange les attendait.

Yukio souffla un bon coup et s'installa à la table des gardiens après s'être servi de porridge. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il fut soulagé de voir que c'était Aoki, le gardien sympathique de l'autre soir. Celui-ci le gratifia d'un sourire et d'un bonjour pleins de bonne humeur. Yukio grogna lui aussi un bonjour en se demandant comment est ce qu'il était possible d'être autant de bon poil dès le matin.

Visiblement, Aoki devait être le seul dans ce cas, car Akihito s'assit en face de lui avec le même air bourru que la veille et lui adressa un signe de tête qui voulait sans doute exprimer un bonjour. Le reste des gardiens n'avaient guère l'air plus bavard ou joyeux. Le sourire d'Aoki ne s'était pas effacé de son visage, mais il restait calme et silencieux, ce que Kasamatsu apprécia, car les gens bavards et excités l'insupportaient au plus haut point.*

Mais ce sourire fut de courte durée quand le responsable des prisonniers arriva, d'ailleurs ce fut le renfrognement général. Les employés ne semblaient pas vraiment apprécier leur supérieur, qui les salua d'un :"Salut les chiffes-molles, comment ça va aujourd'hui?", toujours sur le même ton moqueur.

Après ce repas, dont l'ambiance fut assez tendue, les gardiens ramenèrent les prisonniers à leurs cellules respectives. Yukio avait un peu mal au ventre et soupçonnait le jus d'orange de ne pas être tout à fait sans microbes. Il en parla à Aoki à sa pause dans la salle des gardiens et celui-ci éclata de rire et après s'être calmé, répondit :

"- T'inquiète, on est presque tous passés par là. Non, honnêtement, on s'habitue mais si tu as l'estomac fragile ne touche pas à ce jus. La seule différence concrète entre ça et de l'acide citrique, c'est qu'on appelle ça du jus d'orange."**

La remarque fit sourire Kasamatsu qui se rappela qu'il devait aller surveiller dehors et qui partit à la hâte. Heureusement, il était à pile à l'heure. Il se plaça d'abord au centre mais fut vite gagné par l'ennui alors il exécuta des petits allers-retours dans la cour. Il espérait au fond de lui croiser Ryôta, même s'il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

Toujours est-il qu'il finit par le croiser, discutant avec le même jeune homme aux yeux perçants que la veille. Quand Kise le vit, il agita la main avec encore une fois un grand sourire. Yukio grogna et s'approcha pour le saluer, il n'en eût pas le temps car déjà le blond s'exclama :

"- Takaocchi, Takaocchi, regarde c'est celui dont je t'avais parlé, Kasamatsucchi!"

Ledit Kasamatsucchi tiqua au surnom.

"-Euh? Takaocchi, Kasamatsucchi?!"

Ce fut le dénommé Takaocchi qui lui répondit après un léger ricanement :

"- Kise appelle toujours les gens qu'il respecte ou qu'il aime bien comme ça, et faut croire qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup pour t'appeler comme ça au bout d'une journée!"

Yukio rougit légèrement à l'allusion mais se reprit vite et voulut parler mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité :

"Bon sinon, moi c'est Takao et je suis camarade de cellule de Kise. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il dit que tu es très gentil sous tes airs de gros ours renfrogné."

Encore une fois Takao avait dit ça en riant, ça semblait être une habitude chez lui. Il ne paraissait pas fondamentalement méchant, mais plutôt du style à beaucoup aimer rigoler et se moquer gentiment des gens. Par contre, une chose ne lui avait pas plu :

"-D'accord, d'accord Takao, mais est ce que tu pourrais me vouvoyer si ça ne te dérange pas?

-Ohhhh, monsieur est blessé dans son amour-propre. Désolé, mais oui ça me dérange un peu. Je n'aime pas vouvoyer les gens, surtout ceux qui m'ont l'air sympathiques."

Yukio soupira et décida de ne pas répliquer.

"-Sinon, Kasamatsucchi, comment était votre première journée de travail hier?"

Le gardien grimaça au Kasamatsucchi mais fut heureux de se faire à nouveau vouvoyer. Pour lui, le respect de ses aînés ou supérieurs était très important.

"-Pas trop mal... Enfin j'ai encore eu un peu de mal avec Shinohara, il se battait avec un autre prisonnier, qui avait des cheveux un peu bizarres.

-Bleu foncés les cheveux?

-Comment tu sais?

-Simple déduction. Shinohara et Aomine – le mec aux cheveux bleus – ne peuvent pas se piffrer alors qu'ils sont dans la même cellule, alors forcément ça part souvent en cacahuète pour rester poli.

-Oui, et Aominecchi se retrouve souvent avec des bleus d'ailleurs!

-Aominecchi?"

Yukio avait bien compris que Kise apposait cette marque aux noms des personnes qu'il appréciait, mais Aomine avait l'air de tout sauf d'être quelqu'un d'appréciable.

"-Je sais ce que tu te dis, Aomine n'a pas l'air d'un type très sympa comme ça, et c'est pas complètement faux d'ailleurs. Cela dit, il peut se montrer très gentil et posé face à des personnes qu'il apprécie. Un peu comme un animal sauvage, ajouta-t-il en riant."

À ces mots, Kise éclata de rire et Kasamatsu pensa que si lui devait être un animal, il serait un chien, toujours en train de japper et d'être heureux. Le gardien fit une moue et dit avec un ton suspicieux:

"-À vous entendre, ce type ne mérite pas d'être en prison... Mais bon, si on disait ça de tout le monde..."

Ryôta se rembrunit à ces mots. Voyant son expression, Yukio se rattrapa comme il pût en changeant précipitamment de sujet :

"-Enfin, je n'en sais rien, hein ! Et toi Takao, tu es ici pour quoi? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

-Non, non c'est bon ! J'ai aucune honte à avouer que j'ai fait pas mal de conneries... J'étais dans un gang, y'avait pas mal de bagarres, de manigances, de deal de drogue, des choses comme ça... Je n'y suis pas entré pour une raison particulière en fait... La fougue de la jeunesse dirons-nous. Et puis un jour ça a pété et je me suis retrouvé ici ! " termina le concerné avec un grand sourire.

"- C'est pour ça qu'il a des piercings et des tatouages !" ajouta Ryôta qui semblait avoir oublié la remarque de Yukio.

"-J'aurais pu deviner tout seul...

-Ehhh! C'est quoi ce cliché? C'est pas parce que j'étais dans un gang que je devrais forcément en avoir !

-En tout cas, c'est du joli tout ça...

-On est pas tous des anges comme Kise." fit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel

"-Bon, je vais surveiller le reste de la cour, tenez vous tranquille vous-deux !

-Oui, sergent !" s'esclaffa Takao

Yukio s'éloigna en soupirant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette discussion l'avait fatigué. Il faut dire que le détenu aux yeux perçants était, bien qu'assez gentil malgré son passé frauduleux, épuisant.

Comme quoi, tous les criminels n'étaient pas comme Shinohara, des brutes violentes et stupides. Takao était même plutôt fluet et mince pour un ancien membre de gang, il semblait par ailleurs plutôt intelligent.

* * *

***Ahaha Yukio tu n'aimes pas les gens excités, n'est ce pas ? Tant pis pour toi, l'amour de ta vie est une des personnes les plus excitées du monde :D**

**** Si vous trouvez la référence, vous êtes des personnes géniales !**

**Alors, aviez vous trouvé les nouveaux personnages ? Aomine était facile je pense mais Takao l'était moins.**

**Il se passe pas grand chose, mais il faut que le quotidien de Yukio s'installe ^**

**Pour vous faire un petit cadeau avant les vacances (non, je ne suis pas encore en vacances et n'ait même pas 2 semaines TT^TT, ok j'arrête de me plaindre, reprenons.) , voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Ok c'est toujours pas très long, mais j'y travaille !**

**Encore une fois, que vos reviews soient positives ou négatives, n'hésitez pas !**

**Sur ce, **בבא **(ça veut dire à la prochaine en hébreu je crois u.u)**


	6. Chapter 6

Yukio travaillait en tant que gardien depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine et avait appris de nombreuses choses, comme par exemple que Kise était employé pour les tâches ménagères et que c'était en partie à lui qu'on devait les salles de douches presque impeccables ou que les prisonniers avaient la possibilité de recevoir des visites une fois toutes les deux semaines ou encore d'autres choses qui auraient pu sembler insignifiantes mais qui du point de vue de Yukio étaient importantes pour exécuter du bon travail. Il s'était, à son grand étonnement, plutôt bien habitué à ce quotidien. Habitué à se lever tôt, à boire le mauvais jus d'orange du petit déjeuner, à la bonne humeur permanente d'Aoki, au professionnalisme froid mais efficace de Tsubaki, à s'occuper des prisonniers.

D'ailleurs parlons-en des prisonniers; les plus importants étant, vous l'aurez compris, Takao et Kise avec qui Yukio parlait souvent (bien que le manque de politesse de Takao à son égard n'avait pas fini de l'agacer). Mais évidemment, ce qui importait surtout le gardien, c'était le blondinet. Sans que Yukio s'en rende compte, celui-ci était devenu une part importante de son quotidien. En effet, même s'il ne l'admettra sans doute pas de si tôt, le sourire et la joie de vivre de Ryôta, illuminaient les journées somme toutes assez répétitives de Kasamatsu. Si Yukio avait été honnête avec lui même et un tant soit peu romantique, il aurait dit que Kise était le soleil de sa vie, mais ç'aurait sans doute été un peu trop guimauve, voire nian-nian.

Pour parler un peu des autres, la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient finalement habitués au comportement qui leur avait d'abord semblé étrange de Kasamatsu et semblaient plutôt l'apprécier, à part quelques exceptions telles que Shinohara ou Aomine, qui ne montrait d'ailleurs pas grand chose à part de l'indifférence et du je-m'en-foutisme total.

Mais aujourd'hui, le basané semblait avoir oublié son air indifférent et blasé habituel. Il paraissait même à la limite de se mettre à sautiller et à distribuer sa joie de vivre au monde entier. En imaginant un Aomine gambadant au milieu des arcs-en-ciel, une grimace apparu sur le visage du gardien. Il se promit de ne plus avoir de visions de ce genre et se rendit dans la cour, afin de surveiller la pause des détenus.

Là encore, il retrouva Kise et Takao. Effectivement, une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux en même pas quelques jours, à chaque pause de matinée, ils se retrouvaient vers le milieu de la cour et bavardaient.

« -Bonjour !

\- Ohhh, ça va on est potes maintenant, pas besoin d'être aussi poli ! » répondit Takao, avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

Yukio grommela mais ne répliqua pas, il avait peut-être raison au fond.

Heureusement, Kise s'écria :

« -Salut ! Comment ça va?

\- Plutôt bien et toi?

-Oui, oui ! Depuis que Kasamatsucchi est intervenu, Shinohara m'embête beaucoup moins qu'avant!

-Kise, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler Kasamatsucchi, ce serait bien...

-Oh mais non, ça vous va bien! »

Le blondinet récolta un léger coup sur la tête mais ne broncha pas. Au fond, pour Yukio, c'était une manière d'exprimer son affection, aussi tordue soit-elle. Et puis, d'ailleurs, il était heureux d'avoir pu protéger un peu Ryôta, c'était une satisfaction autant personnelle que professionnelle.

Évidemment, bien qu'il ne fit pas de commentaire, Kazunari (Yukio avait appris son prénom peu de temps auparavant) était en train de pouffer, comme à son habitude. Le gardien choisit de l'ignorer et changea de sujet :

« -Enfin, à part ça, Aomine a l'air de sacrément bonne humeur aujourd'hui, c'en est presque flippant.

-Ah, ça doit être parce que Satsuki vient lui rendre visite! »

Takao acquiesça.

« -Euh, et sans indiscrétion, qui est cette Satsuki?

-Momoi Satsuki. La fiancée de Daiki. Enfin Aomine, je veux dire, Daiki est son prénom. »

Yukio essaya de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fiancée d'une brute indifférente... Car même si ses deux amis lui avaient dit que ce Daiki était quelqu'un de bien au fond, il n'en était pas convaincu.

« -D'ailleurs, ne va pas le crier sur les toits, mais c'est pour elle qu'il s'est retrouvé ici. »

Yukio hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« -Bon, je ne connais pas les détails, parce qu'il est pas très bavard, mais en gros, Satsuki se serait faite agressée dans la rue alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle et notre justicier qu'est Aomine n'aurait pas trop apprécié et aurait, pour faire simple, décider de rendre la pareille à ses agresseurs, en, pour reprendre son terme, "leur pétant la gueule". Enfin bon, fin et minutieux comme il est, il avait toutes les preuves contre lui et il s'est retrouvé là. Il pensait que Satsuki l'aurait laissé tomber, mais c'est tout le contraire, elle vient dès qu'elle peut et Aomine est toujours de très bonne humeur ces jours là. Si tu l'accompagnes au parloir, tu pourras peut-être la voir un jour.

-En prison par amour, quel romantisme!

-Plaisante pas avec ça, Aomine va te défoncer ! » rit Takao.

Il se reprit et ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

« -Mais en parlant d'amour, tu as une petite amie? »

Yukio rougit légèrement et secoua la tête.

« -Dommage... Enfin, Kise non plus n'a personne !

-Takaocchi!

-Takao! »

Tous deux avait très bien compris ce que sous-entendait Takao, avec son sourire en coin.

« -Oh, ça va!

-Bon, je dois quand même un peu surveiller moi, donc j'y vais!

-À plus tard!

-Salut! »

Yukio était parti, gêné et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Sur le moment, il avait eu très envie de frapper Takao, mais ça aurait sans doute été très suspect de réagir aussi fortement. Mais depuis quand s'inquiétait-il d'avoir un comportement suspect? Ce n'était qu'une blague habituelle de Kazunari...n'est-ce pas? Kasamatsu n'en était pas si sûr, après tout, en quelques jours, le jeune homme aux yeux perçants avait enchainé ce genre de blagues douteuses, qui les concernait presque toujours de près ou de loin, lui et Ryôta. Il réfléchissait trop, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être comme ça. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et s'appliqua à la, ô combien gratifiante, tâche de surveiller les prisonniers et au passage engueuler deux ou trois d'entre eux.

Comme d'habitude, il sépara Shinohara d'un autre détenu, qui pour une fois n'était pas Aomine, qui devait être dans sa bulle de bonheur. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir et l'insulta. Comme d'habitude, Yukio l'ignora royalement et repris sa surveillance. Il se dit qu'en seulement une semaine, il avait pris beaucoup d'habitudes, pour quelqu'un qui était très réticent au début et qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir être à l'aise dans cette prison.

Mais la vérité était là, il aimait ce boulot, ce qu'il impliquait, et –presque– tout ce qui le composait; les détenus (surtout Kise et Takao), les gardiens, la nourriture (aussi douteuse soit-elle), les rondes... bref, presque tout. À l'exception du jus d'orange bien sûr.

Ces choses étaient sûrement positives, mais Yukio avait aussi cette impression de guimauve, de vie toute rose qui ne lui plaisait décidément vraiment pas. Manquerait plus qu'il vive une romance impossible avec un prisonnier.***** Pourquoi pensa-t-il à un prisonnier (à un blond en particulier d'ailleurs)? Parce que s'il est une chose que nous avons oublier de préciser à propos de notre jeune gardien, c'est qu'il aime les hommes. Ce qui explique aussi le fait qu'il soit venu travailler ici, en dernier recours et en vitesse, s'étant fait presque renié par ses parents, en particulier par son père, qui n'avait malheureusement pas bien pris la nouvelle et sa mère, elle, lui avait servi le typique «Mais j'aimerais bien des petits-enfants moi!» sur le ton de la plaisanterie, avant de comprendre que son fils était très sérieux et de le regarder d'un air déçu. Yukio n'aimait pas spécialement larmoyer sur son passé mais il devait avouer que la réaction de ses parents, en particulier celle de son père, l'avait beaucoup attristé.

Oh, c'est la fin de la pause, constata-t-il avec suprise en regardant sa montre. Il fit signe aux détenus de se ranger en file et de le suivre pour regagner leurs cellules. Les prisonniers respectaient un peu plus Kasamatsu qu'au début, car ils appréciaient sa bienveillance, même si celle-ci était aussi chargée de fermeté et de sévérité. C'était d'ailleurs une chose dont le gardien n'était pas peu fier, il avait en effet su gagner le respect d'une bonne partie des détenus en peu de temps, et même si certains exprimaient encore de la méfiance, il considérait ceci comme un accomplissement professionnel.

Oui, vraiment, la vie ici n'était pas aussi terrible qu'on aurait pu le penser au premier abord.

* * *

***Ahhhh Yukio, si tu savais… **

**Sinon, j'aimerais répondre ici à un guest qui s'appelle… Guest oui x)**

**Guest :**_**Helloo, merci pour ta review et tes avis positifs ! Oui, je pense aussi, que Takao doit être très sexy comme ça xD Et bien, voici le prochain alors !**_

**Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! (toujours pas très long ') Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passe grand chose mais j'ai beaucoup aimé décrire les pensées de Yukio, et ses habitudes prises !**

**Vous aimez la raison pour laquelle Aomine est ici ? **

**Moi beaucoup, parce que le AoMomo est un des mes OTPs et je trouve ça adorable !**

**Bon bah, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives !**

**Sur ce, b'slama ! (aujourd'hui, en arabe)**


	7. Chapter 7

«-Non sérieux?

-Puisque je te le dis!

-J'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Shinohara se faire sévèrement péter la gueule par Aomine... Eh bah pour une fois y'en a un qui gagne!

-Ouais! Mais je crois que Shinohara a été salement amoché et qu'ils ont même fait venir un médecin sur place!

-Tant que ça? Il était en forme l'Aomine!

-Paraît que Shinohara avait insulté sa fiancée un truc du style...»

Telle est la conversation que Yukio se surpris à écouter alors qu'il accompagnait les détenus au réfectoire. Alors comme ça, Aomine avait blessé Shinohara? La conscience professionnelle de Kasamatsu aurait voulu l'empêcher de se réjouir mais il ne put pas se retenir. En effet, en seulement deux semaines, Shinohara en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au jeune gardien. Puis, il se dit que pour qu'un établissement tel que celui-ci fasse appel à un docteur, les dégâts devaient être conséquents. Sur ces pensées coupables, –bien que terriblement agréables– Yukio s'installa avec son plateau composé de bouillie de riz et d'un verre de jus d'orange, auquel il finirait bien par s'habituer (du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait), quand une voix l'interpella :

«-Le nouveau, euh, Kasamatsu c'est ça?

-Oui?

-Y'a le médecin qui est à l'entrée, montre lui où est l'infirmerie, le blessé y est déjà. Après tout, tu devrais bien connaître l'infirmerie, non?»

Yukio grogna à la pique mais ne dit rien et se dépêcha d'engloutir son plateau, pour ensuite courir à l'entrée, où un homme en blouse blanche, de grande taille, aux cheveux verts et aux lunettes rectangulaires l'attendait.

«-Euh, bonjour? Vous êtes le médecin qui est là pour le détenu blessé?»

Le concerné remit ses lunettes en place, et répondit d'un ton presque méprisant:

«-Évidemment.

-Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie, le blessé s'y trouve déjà. Par contre, j'espère que vous avez apporter de quoi le soigner, parce que, autant vous le dire, le matériel n'est pas très avancé.

-Je sais, je suis déjà venu une fois. Cependant, j'espère que cela s'est un peu amélioré.»

Si le ton du grand vert avait énervé Yukio, il ne le montra pas.

Pendant tout le chemin, l'homme aux cheveux verts n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais observa attentivement les moindres recoins de la prison. Arrivés devant la porte, il prit finalement la parole:

«Ce n'est pas très hygiénique, ni bien entretenu ici... J'espère que l'infirmerie est quand même plus propre que la dernière fois que je suis venu.

\- C'est à dire que... Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, d'accord?

-Je crains le pire.»

Yukio ouvrit la porte avec un soupir. Le docteur eut un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Tous deux s'approchèrent du brancard où reposait Shinohara. Dire qu'Aomine avait été violent était un euphémisme. Yukio se promit de ne jamais l'énerver. Même le médecin, que rien ne semblait affecter, esquissa une expression de surprise.

«-Est-ce que je dois rester, monsieur...?

-Midorima. Midorima Shintarô. Non, vous pouvez partir, je préfère le calme pour travailler, et je risque d'en avoir besoin.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais.»

Le dénommé Midorima parut hésiter un instant puis finit par dire:

«-Cela vous dérangerait-il de revenir dans à peu près 45 minutes? J'aurais une requête pour vous.»

Yukio acquiesça sans trop comprendre où il venait en venir. Mais bon, dans 45 minutes, ça tombait sur sa pause, alors ça ne coûtait rien, même si l'air hautain du docteur lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Aoki lui avait assuré qu'il conduirait les prisonniers dans la cour à sa place, mais il se dépêcha quand même, bien sûr pour les surveiller, mais surtout pour ne pas rater sa conversation habituelle avec Takao et Kise.

Quand il arriva devant eux, ils avaient tous les deux une mine assez déconfite.

«-Salut! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux? Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.

-Oui, c'est à cause d'Aominecchi...

\- Ah oui! J'ai entendu parler de l'histoire avec Shinohara. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose qu'Aomine l'ai remis à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes?»

Le blond lui adressa un sourire à la fois triste et amer. Un sourire que Yukio n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur son visage. Normalement, Ryôta avait toujours un sourire joyeux au lèvres, et s'il était parfois un peu arrogant, jamais il n'avait eu une telle expression de tristesse. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut à quel point le bleuté était un ami important pour eux. Le détenu aux yeux perçants répondit à sa place :

«-Ah là là... On voit que tu es nouveau... Aomine ne va s'en tirer comme ça, pas après ce qu'il a fait à Shinohara. En temps normal, le responsable laisse passer leurs petites disputes habituelles, mais celle-ci n'a rien de petite. Aomine n'avait déjà pas un comportement de prisonnier exemplaire, mais là, il risque de de prendre une des années qu'il avait en sursis...

-Hum... c'est légal ça?»

La vérité c'était que Yukio n'en savait rien mais préférait se renseigner.*****

«-Aucune idée. J'ai dis "risque". Mais en tout cas, là, il est en cellule d'isolement. Pas besoin de préciser que c'est pas la joie.

-J'imagine bien... Et, j'ai vu le médecin qui est venu pour Shinohara.

-Ah oui? Il est comment?» s'exclama Kise

«-Grand, des lunettes, un air assez supérieur et sérieux, des cheveux verts.»

À ces mots, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun tatoué.

«-Et il avait l'air consterné par l'état de l'infirmerie et du bâtiment.

-Sinon, il avait l'air sympa?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il avait l'air assez méprisant et supérieur, toujours en train de remonter ses lunettes. Il m'énerve un peu à vrai dire.»

Takao sourit malicieusement:

«-J'aimerais bien le voir!

-Tchh... Enfin bon, je vais le voir à ma pause, je vous en dirais plus après.

-Sérieux? Je peux venir?»

Yukio afficha un air consterné. Qu'est ce qui les intéressait tant dans la simple venue d'un médecin? Le besoin de voir de nouvelles personnes était-il si fort que ça? Il n'osa pas poser la question, de peur de les vexer.

«-Bien sûr que non! C'est contraire au règlement, imbécile!

-T'es pas drôle!

-Allez Kasamatsucchi! Soyez sympa, s'il vous plaît!»

L'interpellé tiqua une nouvelle fois au surnom, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Devant les yeux plein d'étoiles de Kise, il avait du mal à résister. Et puis si Takao voulait absolument venir, il y avait probablement une raison à cela, non?

Il finit par accepter, non sans un soupir, et ils mirent en place un stratagème pour emmener Kazunari avec lui. Il fut convenu que le jeune homme ferait semblant d'avoir de terribles migraines et que Yukio l'accompagnerait à l'infirmerie, ce qui au final lui donnait aussi une véritable raison d'y aller. Takao avait l'air très heureux et Yukio se dit qu'il demanderait pourquoi à Ryôta plus tard.

Finalement, l'heure de sa pause arriva et Kasamatsu, accompagné du prétendu malade, se rendit à ce qui était censé être une infirmerie.

Il y trouva le médecin, tellement concentré sur son patient qu'il ne prêta presque pas attention.

«-Je suis là!»

Midorima se retourna et aperçut Kazunari; il écarquilla les yeux. Le visage de Takao se fendit en un grand sourire.

«- Salut, Shin-chan!»

Yukio fronça les sourcils.

«-Shin-chan? Vous vous connaissez?

-Bien sûr que oui! Pourquoi j'aurais voulu venir sinon?»

Le docteur prit finalement la parole:

«-Bonjour Takao.

-Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de joie, Shin-chan!

-Hum, sans vouloir être indiscret, comment vous êtes vous connus?

-C'est pourtant simple. Je vous ai dit que j'étais déjà venu ici une fois et j'y ai rencontré cet imbécile de Takao.

-Shin-chan est un tsundere, il m'aime beaucoup en vérité.

-Tais-toi.»

Yukio hésita entre éclater de rire ou afficher un air blasé. Il opta pour la deuxième option. Takao, quant à lui, choisit la première, en se moquant affectueusement dudit "Shin-chan". Même si Kasamatsu se demandait fortement quelle était la relation entre ces deux-là, il n'osa pas réellement poser la question, voulant respecter le cercle privé des autres.

«-Bref. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Takao? Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-C'était pour te voir Shin-chan! Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

-Je vous jure. Feindre la maladie pour venir ici.»

Il ponctua sa phrase en remontant ses lunettes. Le brun pensa que malgré leurs différences évidentes de caractère on ressentait une certaine complicité dans leur discussion.

«-Bon, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

-Hum... C'est à dire que...»

Le médecin, qui paraissait pourtant si assuré, était en pleine phase d'hésitation. La présence de Takao le perturbait-il? Yukio su qu'il avait touché le bon point en voyant le léger regard en biais que Midorima jeta en direction de Kazunari.

Il se repris rapidement :

«-J'aimerais bien que vous me fassiez voir l'ensemble de l'établissement.»

Takao ricana et dit d'un ton chantant:

«-Alors comme ça, Shin-chan est préoccupé de l'état des lieux, là ou j'habite? Donc Shin-chan s'inquiète pour moi? Je suis flatté!

-Tais-toi Takao.»

Le jeune homme aux yeux perçants chantonna et on distinguait parfaitement le mot "Tsundere".

«-Eh bien, M. Midorima, si vous voulez. Il faudrait juste que mes supérieurs soit d'accord avec ça.

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les prévenir je pense. Est-ce que ça vous dérange?

-C'est à dire que je suis nouveau ici... Et je préfèrerais ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dirais que je vous ai emmené contre votre gré.»

Yukio finit par accepter en soupirant.

Il demanderait à Aoki de le couvrir pendant la pause déjeuner. Puis il changea d'avis en se disant qu'il de reposait trop sur lui et c'est là que lui vint l'idée d'utiliser une nouvelle fois le prétexte des migraines de Takao. Il prétendrait aller chercher celui-ci pour déjeuner, et ils feraient un rapide tour de la prison. Quand il exposa son plan aux deux autres, Midorima acquiesça sobrement et Takao lui adressa un sourire éclatant en comprenant qu'il resterait toute la matinée à l'infirmerie avec le docteur. Ce dernier soupira et remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes

Yukio sortit. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué? Son envie d'aider les autres prenait souvent, trop souvent à son goût, le dessus sur son sérieux. Il compris soudain le sens de la conversation qu'il avait entendu en passant devant la salle des gardiens; il était trop gentil et cela le perdrait. Cet exemple et de nombreux autres pouvaient illustrer cette phrase. Enfin, pour l'instant, même si Yukio ne l'avouerait pas, réaliser des plans et faire des choses en secret avait un côté excitant. Un côté film d'espionnage pas si déplaisant que ça.

* * *

***Non, la vérité c'est que l'auteur n'en savait rien et qu'elle devra se renseigner plus tard. (ma conscience me fait mal là)**

**Saluut les amis (les pas amis aussi d'ailleurs) ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à poster !**

**Vous avez vu qui s'incruste dans ce chapitre ? :D Midorima Shintarô, médecin de profession, dont l'expression favorite est nanodayo, et dont l'être humain préféré sur cette Terre est Kazunari Takao, mais chut, c'est un secret (pour absolument personne).**

**Vous observerez les magnifiques raccourcis scénaristiques que je prends (en évitant de trop partir dans les détails pour éviter les incohérences, en incrustant Midorima comme ça (parce que le MidoTaka mais chut) alors que c'est pas vraiment plausible, et j'en passe :D). Mais bon, sans eux, mon histoire n'aurait pas la même valeur à mes yeux (pas de MidoTaka = tristesse). Arrêtons de dire n'importe quoi. **

**Comme d'habitude, laissez une review, méchante ou pas, constructive ou pas, comme vous voulez ^-^**

**Sur ce, bye bye o/**

**Ah oui, je répond donc à Chrome83, qui se cachait sous le nom mystérieux de Guest: **

**_Merci pour ta review! Eh oui, je sais que le AoMomo n'est pas un couple particulièrement populaire mais je l'affectionne beaucoup ^^ Et puis, comme tu dis, je trouve Aomine très mignon sur ce coup (Aomine, mignon? comment ça un problème? xD)_**


	8. Chapter 8

«-Shin-chan! Regarde c'est ma cellule!»

Les trois hommes avaient presque fait le tour de la prison. Le plan s'était pour le moment parfaitement déroulé et tout le monde n'avait semblé n'y voir que du feu. Takao était absolument ravi et sa matinée avec "Shin-chan" paraissait avoir excédé le médecin. Yukio se demandait même s'il avait réellement pu s'occuper du véritable blessé. Pas que le sort de Shinohara le préoccupe outre mesure, mais il concevait facilement que passer plus de deux heures presque seul avec Kazunari devait être éprouvant pour les nerfs.

Pourtant, à l'exclamation du jeune homme, Midorima sembla légèrement plus attentif et esquissa même un léger sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça quand ils entrèrent dans la cellule (ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans une autre, une seule suffisant) et que le vert put observer l'état des lieux.

Ce qui était assez comique, c'était la presque séparation de la cellule. On voyait directement quel lit appartenait à Kise; celui du bas, la couverture bien remontée, sans aucun désordre. Et il y avait celui du haut, un désordre sans nom, avec la couverture chiffonnée et la mousse de l'oreiller qui dépassait de la taie, qui appartenait sans conteste au tatoué.

Yukio et Midorima regardèrent tous deux Kazunari avec un air réprobateur. Ce dernier détourna la tête, l'air de rien, sifflotant.

Il y avait un autre lit superposé, dont le bas semblait inoccupé.

«-Il n'y a personne d'autre ici?

-Si, si, il y a Oreki. Par contre en bas y'a personne.»

La cellule semblait bien petite, même pour trois personnes au lieu de quatre. Takao poursuivit :

«- Par contre, il paraît qu'on va avoir une quatrième personne.»

Yukio hocha la tête, signe qu'il était au courant. Le responsable leur en avait parlé hier soir, à lui et les autres gardiens. Shintarô, puisque c'était le prénom du médecin, finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix contrariée:

«-Ce n'est pas un espace assez grand pour quatre personnes. Je crois même qu'il y a une loi dessus. Une loi sur les droits des détenus, il me semble. Et Takao, tu pourrais mieux ranger ton espace personnel, c'est n'importe quoi.

-Oui maman.

-Takao!

-Roh ça va!

-Dites, je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre passionnante conversation, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire rouspéter par mes supérieurs. Alors on finit ça vite et je retourne au réfectoire avec Takao. Je repasserai vous voir plus tard, M. Midorima.»

Le médecin remonta ses lunettes et acquiesça. Ils sortirent de la pièce pendant que Kazunari faisait semblant de bouder.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs destinations respectives, le réfectoire pour Yukio et Takao, l'infirmerie pour Midorima.

Au réfectoire, ils aperçurent de loin Ryôta, qui leur adressa un sourire. Ils s'empressèrent de s'asseoir, pour l'un à côté de Ryôta, et pour l'autre en face d'Aoki et à côté de Tsubaki.

«-Alors, le docteur?

-Midorima Shintarô. Pas méchant mais il m'énerve un peu avec son air hautain.

-Oh, il était déjà venu ici! C'est étonnant, normalement ils viennent une fois et basta.» dit Aoki en riant légèrement.

«-En tout cas, Shinohara est pas bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Il a bien cherché Aomine, à ce qu'il paraît.

-D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas passer pour un débile, mais il est en cellule d'isolement?

-Oui, je crois.

-Ah... et il va y rester longtemps?

-Bonne question... Faudrait demander au responsable.»

Une voix nasillarde les interrompit :

«-On parle de moi?»

Aoki hésita un instant, mais finit par céder sous le regard peu avenant de son interlocuteur.

«-Oui. Kasamatsu se demandait combien de temps Aomine allait passer en isolement.

-Ça te regarde? Oh et puis, si ça t'intéresse autant, tu lui apporteras son dîner, tiens. Demande à Aoki de te montrer où aller.

-Euh... oui monsieur.»

Yukio soupira. Il avait beau s'être familiarisé avec presque toutes les personnes qu'impliquait son travail, il avait toujours autant de mal avec le responsable. Ceci dit, la plupart des gardiens semblaient avoir la même réserve envers leur supérieur, après tout, il passait son temps à rabaisser à peu près n'importe qui.

«-Je te montrerai quand on passera devant.», lui dit Aoki.

«-Merci.»

En voyant l'heure, Kasamatsu se dépêcha de débarrasser son plateau et de rassembler les détenus afin de les raccompagner à leur cellule.

Yukio remplit ses tâches habituelles quand arriva l'heure du dîner. On appela un autre gardien pour s'occuper de ses prisonniers et Aoki lui indiqua où porter son repas à Aomine.

La cellule d'isolement se trouvait dans un endroit du bâtiment qui passait assez inaperçu, derrière des escaliers. La porte semblait bien plus renforcée que celle des salles normales et ne comportait pas d'ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Plateau repas dans une main, clé dans l'autre, le jeune gardien ouvrit la porte, appréhendant légèrement l'état dans lequel Aomine aurait pu se trouver. Il s'était imaginé que celui-ci devait être assez énervé et plutôt remonté contre le personnel de l'établissement. Mais quand il entra, il vit juste un jeune homme, les mains jointes, qui regardait par terre, et si dans ses yeux énervement il y avait, c'était visiblement plus contre lui même. Il avait l'air complètement renfermé sur lui même et déprimé. Son état faisait presque de la peine au jeune homme.

«-Euh, bonjour?»

Il tourna la tête afin de voir qui était son interlocuteur, puis la retourna tout aussi rapidement.

«-Je t'apporte de quoi manger.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yukio brandit le plateau, sur lequel étaient posés un verre d'eau et une sorte de purée. Devant le manque de réaction, il le déposa à côté du détenu, qui n'avait toujours pas décroché la mâchoire.

Kasamatsu était un peu énervé de la politesse peu développée de Daiki, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas l'énerver.

«-Tu comptes rester là longtemps?»

Tiens, il avait enfin ouvert la bouche, mais côté politesse, l'amélioration n'était pas flagrante. Agacé, le gardien répliqua:

«-Et toi, tu comptes apprendre la politesse?

-Oh c'est vrai que monsieur est très à cheval là dessus.

-Non, mais tu pourrais au moins dire merci quand je te donne ton plateau.

-Dire merci pour ça? Cette merde dégueulasse? Merci bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est toi qui viens?

-Le responsable m'a dit de le faire.

-Le bon chienchien suit les ordres de ses supérieurs.

-Je ne tiens pas à me faire licencier.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu ne pourrais plus voir Kise, le pauvre.»

Yukio avait une peine manifeste à ne pas s'énerver. Mais là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il souffla un grand coup et expira tout ce qu'il avait à dire:

«-T'as fini oui? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que ce soit moi qui vienne plutôt qu'un autre? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de dire merci? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que je suive les ordres de mes supérieurs? Moi au moins je ne suis pas en cellule d'isolement à me morfondre! Reprends toi! Tu t'es vu? On dirait une loque, oui une loque! Et qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ce qu'il y a entre moi et Kise?»

Là, Aomine fit une chose à laquelle Yukio ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il sourit. Pas un véritable sourire lumineux, comme ceux de Kise. Un petit rictus, pas méchant, un mélange d'amusement et de tristesse.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Rien, rien. Vous vous êtes lâché! Et donc j'avais vu juste, il y a quelque chose entre vous et Kise... Je le savais!»

Yukio rougit légèrement, il s'était trahi. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il n'éprouvait absolument rien pour Ryôta, mais il s'était toujours dit que c'était temporaire, cependant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Ceci dit, Kasamatsu fut ravit de voir qu'Aomine le vouvoyait enfin.

«-Tais toi!», il se radoucit et ajouta,« Mais bon, ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire un peu.»

Il ne savait pas d'où sortait cette phrase bourrée d'affection et de praline, mais il savait que c'était vrai.

«-À ma place vous seriez pas en train de rire, croyez moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je dis juste que tu devrais te prendre un peu en main, essayer de te contrôler un peu. Ignore Shinohara, peu importe ce qu'il peut dire sur ta fiancée, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mouais... Attendez! Comment vous savez pour Satsuki? Oh... ne dites rien, Takao hein?»

Yukio acquiesça.

«-Il parle trop lui... Peu importe. C'est bien beau ce que vous dites, mais qu'est ce que vous feriez à ma place? Satsuki doit probablement être énervée contre moi car je lui avais promis d'arrêter de me battre, je suis coincé là pour je sais pas combien de temps, et je vais probablement me prendre mes années de sursis dans la face.

-Bon, déjà, petit un, comporte toi mieux, tu sortiras plus vite.»

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

«-Ensuite, je suis sûr que Satsuki n'est pas en colère contre toi, au pire, excuse toi. Et puis, pour les années de sursis et te faire sortir d'ici, je peux essayer de t'aider en témoignant, ou que sais-je encore. Ça te va comme réponse?»

Bien qu'il paru d'abord un peu méfiant, Aomine comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Vous feriez vraiment ça pour moi? Vous êtes un type sympa, je comprends pourquoi Kise et Takao vous aiment bien. _Merci_.»

D'un accord tacite, Kasamatsu sortit de la salle en refermant la porte, quelque peu soulagé.

Il se rendit lui même au réfectoire afin de lui même manger.

Quand il arriva, la salle semblait plus bruyante que d'habitude. Et un prisonnier inconnu à Yukio se tenait debout aux côtés du responsable. Il était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, des cheveux noirs un peu en pagaille, et une monture noire que la plupart des gens aurait qualifié de "geek". Le responsable prit la parole:

«-Hé les gars, voici un nouveau prisonnier. Il va être dans la cellule 128. Tu t'appelles comment déjà?

«-Akabane Kohei.»

* * *

**Désolée, désolée pour l'absence En plus mon retour n'est pas brillant, le chapitre n'étant pas très long. MAIS on a eu droit à un discours de Yukio :D Et j'introduit un nouvel OC (que j'aime beaucoup, mais moins qu'un autre qui viendra plus tard :c)**

**Ah! Et j'ai décidé de rajouter Midorima et Takao dans les personnages/pairings, parce que bon, tout le monde s'en doutait un peu, non?**

**Sinon voilà, je m'excuse à nouveau, surtout que mes examens arrivent, donc je ne sais pas si je vais beaucoup écrire (ceci dit, pas d'inquiétude, hein :3)**

**Oh mais c'est que c'est long tout ça! Bref, comme d'habitude, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, positives ou négatives (négatives un peu moins :c)**

**Tschüss!**


	9. Chapter 9

La plupart des prisonniers, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au nouvel arrivant, ne se sentir pas franchement concerné et reportèrent leur attention sur leurs assiettes.

En revanche, Takao et Kise manifestèrent un intérêt plus flagrant envers leur nouveau colocataire. Yukio pensa que le dénommé Oreki faisait de même mais n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de à quoi celui-ci ressemblait. Akabane Kohei n'avait pas l'air violent, ni cruel, il avait plutôt l'air profondément embêté d'être ici mais Kasamatsu avait décidé de ne plus se fier aux apparences. Aussi quand le responsable s'avança vers lui, le nouvel arrivant à ses côtés, le visage emprunt d'un sourire inqualifiable, Yukio s'attendait au pire.

«-Hey! Le nouveau est dans une des cellules dont tu t'occupes. Donc, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Par contre, fais gaffe à lui, il est un peu... spécial.»

Il hocha la tête sans conviction, peu rassuré par les paroles de son supérieur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, il était mince, à la limite du maigre, de taille assez normale et il avait un teint cadavérique et des cernes que sa grosse monture noire ne dissimulait qu'à moitié.

Non, décidément, il n'avait pas l'air violent ou problématique. C'est ce qu'il confia discrètement à Aoki, en prenant garde à ce que Kohei ne l'entende pas, quand leur supérieur fut parti. Celui-ci réfléchit un instant et dit :

«-Peut-être qu'il est sociopathe, ou psychopathe... des trucs du style. Ou alors il a des fétiches bizarres, ou des troubles de la personnalité ou alors il est bipo–

-Aoki, on est dans une prison, pas un hôpital psychiatrique. Sympa de me rassurer, au passage.»

Il sourit gentiment et se leva afin de débarrasser son plateau. Kasamatsu fit de même, puis il fit signe à Akabane de le suivre, lui ainsi que les autres détenus. Takao, fidèle à lui même, essaya tout de suite de sympathiser avec le nouvel arrivant, mais Yukio lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de le laisser respirer pour le moment. Ils arrivèrent à la cellule 128.

«-Bon, eh bien, Akabane Kohei, voici ta cellule et tes co-détenus. Les effets personnels qui te sont autorisés ont été déposé sur ta couchette. Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour faire le point avec toi, ok?

-Hm hm.»

Yukio grimaça à la réponse complètement indifférente mais ne dit rien et continua son travail.

Comme promis, il revint pour donner des explications au jeune homme. Il trouva celui-ci en grande conversation avec Takao. Ou plutôt, il trouva Takao qui faisait un long monologue ponctué par quelques hochements de têtes maussades.

«-Kasamatsucchi!»

Inutile de préciser qui avait lancé cette exclamation.

Le nouveau ne fit aucun effort pour retenir son étonnement et afficha un visage interrogateur. Takao ricana et lui dit:

«-C'est un type sympa! On l'aime bien, surtout Ki–

-Takao!» retentirent deux voix en choeur, qui étaient évidemment celles de Ryôta et de Yukio. L'interpellé sifflota d'un air innocent.

«-Bref, c'est un type sympa, tu peux lui faire confiance. Et si tu veux l'embêter, tutoies le!»

Le prisonnier sourit presque imperceptiblement. Enfin une expression sur son visage blasé, pensa Yukio. Puis il pensa soudainement à Oreki, il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu. Il leva la tête en direction de son lit et vit qu'il dormait profondément. Kise comprit et lui assura qu'il avait le sommeil tellement lourd que les bavardages l'importaient peu.

«-Bon, reprenons, Akabane. Le matin, je vous réveille à 6:30, à 7:00 le dimanche, vous allez prendre votre douche, et on va manger. Ensuite, je vous ramène, ensuite pause du matin, puis déjeuner à 12:00, ensuite l'après midi, vous avez du temps libre, même si au final vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose, puis pause de l'après-midi et finalement dîner. Des questions?

-Non. Enfin si, il y a des divertissements?

-Ah... Il y deux-trois livres que vous pouvez me demander si vous voulez, mais j'ai peur que ça n'aille pas plus loin. En même temps, c'est pas l'hôtel ici! Ah oui, aussi, tu peux essayer de travailler pour t'occuper, il y a la buanderie, le ménage, la cuisine aussi, je crois–

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas...»

Il avait l'air particulièrement déçu.

«-Tu aimes lire, Kohei?

-Kohei?

-Ça te dérange que je t'appelle par ton prénom? On est potes!

-Ah euh oui, si tu veux...

-Donc tu aimes lire?

-Entre autres...

-Ouah, que de mystère!

-Bon, Akabane, si jamais tu as une autre question, je pense que tu peux t'adresser à tes camarades de chambre. Je passerais vous prendre pour la pause de l'après-midi.»

Kohei hocha la tête, Takao fit un salut militaire, Kise un signe de main et un sourire (qui ne laissèrent pas le visage de Yukio exempt de rougissement) et Oreki compléta par un ronflement des plus appropriés. À la salle des gardiens, Kasamatsu trouva comme d'habitude Aoki discuter avec Akihito avec Tsubaki qui regardait.

«-Alors? Il est comment?

-Pas bavard, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour être ici!»

Akihito les interrompit.

«-Je suis aller voir le docteur, je crois que c'était...

-Midorima.

-Ah oui. Il allait bientôt partir. Il m'a dit de te remercier, bien que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. »

Yukio grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un «Peut pas dire merci tout seul ou quoi...»

C'est là que Tsubaki choisit de sortir de nulle part avec des cafés pour tout le monde. Kasamatsu sursauta tandis qu'Aoki pouffait. Le brun lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit que redoubler les éclats de rire du jeune homme.

«-Rah, c'est bientôt l'heure de la pause, je file.» dit Tsubaki, marchant en direction de la porte en bois claire.

Yukio fit de même et alla chercher les détenus qui lui étaient attribués. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il arriva à la cellule 128, Kohei et Kazunari en grande conversation, qui était cette fois-ci sans monologue. Il crut entendre les noms One Piece et Naruto, des mangas dont il avait dû lire un ou deux tomes à l'occasion. Kohei semblait ravi et parfaitement concentré. Oreki était dans un état quasi comateux et Kise, lui, semblait complètement perdu et boudait un peu dans son coin. Cependant, quand il vit Yukio, il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

«-Enfin! Ces deux-là ne font que parler de mangas. Je crois que Akabane est un otaku...»

Yukio grimaça au mot otaku, il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de s'enfermer dans une passion ou des mondes irréels, de se couper de la réalité et des autres individus. Pour lui, la vie réelle et le contact avec les autres était le plus important. Il fut cependant intrigué par l'implication de Kazunari dans la conversation.

«-Ah... Takao aussi? Il n'a pas l'air.

-Non, il n'est pas un fan inconditionnel de mangas non plus, mais ça lui arrive d'en lire.

-Tu n'en lis pas toi?

-Comme tout le monde, j'en ai lu un ou deux étant jeune, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus vraiment possible!» dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, Kohei et Kazunari n'avaient pas relâché leur conversation. Aussi, au lieu de leur habituelle conversation en trio, Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouvèrent à deux, avec une atmosphère assez gênante qui planait.

«-Hum... Donc, sinon ça va?

-Euh oui oui...»

Le cerveau de Yukio lui hurlait de trouver un sujet de conversation potable et léger. Il sortit une des premières choses qui lui passa par la tête.

«-J'ai vu Aomine!

-Aominecchi? Il était comment?

\- Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, mais j'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral...

-C'est vrai? Merci beaucoup!

-Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est quelque chose de normal, j'ai des responsabilités en tant que gardien.»

Kise pouffa et Yukio rougit.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Takaocchi et Aominecchi ont raison, vous vous prenez vraiment au sérieux mais vous êtes quelqu'un de super sympa au fond. C'est mignon!

-Arrête ça tout de suite! Je ne suis pas mignon!» renchérit Yukio, les joues en feu.

Ryôta eut un petit rire.

«-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez mignon, j'ai dit que votre comportement l'était...»

Kasamatsu était sur le point de tomber à la renverse tellement il était gêné.

«... mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne l'êtes pas!» ajouta-t-il, tout sourire.

«-Arrête de dire des choses embarrassantes!

-Mais c'est la vérité! Vous l'êtes!»

Yukio avait très envie de s'énerver, mais il se retint. Après avoir tout de même asséner à Kise un coup dans le dos, il dit quelque chose qui le fit rougir encore plus.

«-Hum... Tu sais... Tu pourrais me tutoyer non?»

Sous l'air ahuri de Ryôta, il ajouta précipitamment :

«-Enfin, je veux dire... Takao me tutoie et Akabane risque de le faire sous son influence, alors... Mais seulement si tu veux!

-Je pensais que ça vou-, pardon, te dérangeait?

-C'est encore un peu le cas, mais bon... Ça me semble bizarre que tu sois le seul à me vouvoyer.

-Comme v-tu veux alors!»

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux. C'est le moment que Takao et son nouvel ami choisirent pour revenir, leur conversation sur les mangas étant certainement arrivée au point mort, selon Yukio.

«-Regarde comme ils sont mignons!

-Takao ferme-la.

-Roh ça va... Akabane, parle à Kise de ce manga sur le basket!

-Tu aimes le basket Kise?

-Oh... J'en ai fait étant plus jeune, mais je me suis blessé au pied et j'ai arrêté.

-Aucune importance, vas-y!» insista le tatoué, en poussant Ryôta vers Kohei. Interloqués, les deux concernés s'interrogèrent du regard et s'éloignèrent légèrement.

«-Takao, tu es au courant que ce n'était absolument pas discret?

-Pas grave.

-Bon, tu veux me dire quoi? Je te préviens, si c'est pour me parler de Kise, je-

-Ça te dérange d'en parler? Que c'est mignon! Mais désolé, de te décevoir, ce n'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors?

-C'est au sujet de Kohei. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Tu as sûrement dû le remarquer, c'est un otaku*, et un vrai. Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est pas un mal d'être comme ça. 'Fin bref, le problème, c'est qu'il est vraiment vraiment accro, et je sais pas comment il va faire ici. Je veux dire, lire un ou deux mangas, ça devrait être faisable mais... Et en plus, il n'est pas habitué à avoir des amis, je pense. Il a pas mal parlé avec moi parce que je lui ai montré qu'on avait les mêmes centres d'intérêt mais avec les autres... Tu comprends?

-Il s'en remettra non?

-Ne sois pas si dur! On dirait Shin-chan sauf qu'à toi ça ne te va pas.

-Ah? Et je suis comment?

-Un gentil nounours qui se donne des airs de grizzli.»

Yukio prit un air complètement blasé face à cette comparaison qui était absolument ridicule. Takao sourit malicieusement et le gardien sentit que la conversation allait prendre un tournant qui ne lui plairait que moyennement.

«-Sinon, avec Kise ça avance?»

Kasamatsu déglutit et répondit d'un voix peu naturelle:

«-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ohhh je pensais que tu avais passé le stade de l'acceptation de tes sentiments... Ceci dit, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là? Trois semaines? Un mois?

-Un mois. Et il n'y a rien entre Kise et moi.

-Rien que des rougissements, des bafouillements et des regards en coin... Pas grand chose en somme.

\- Takao, arrête ça.

-Il me semble que tu m'as beaucoup dit ça aujourd'hui!

-À raison!

-Assume tes sentiments pour Kise! Je te garantis que tu as toutes tes chances.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un entremetteur! Ça te plairait que je me mêle de ta relation avec Midorima?»

Oups, c'était sorti tout seul.

«-Comment tu sais?

-Ah j'avais vu juste!

-Pas complètement...» répondit évasivement Kazunari.

«-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Je vais vous aider toi et Kise! Tu verras!

-Takao, arrête ça.»

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il s'éloignait, de sorte que Yukio ne puisse pas répliquer. Bien que celui-ci était un peu énervé, les paroles de Takao l'avaient en quelque sorte encouragé et lui avaient fait affirmer un peu plus ses sentiments.

* * *

**IL N'Y A PAS DE MOT POUR EXPRIMER MA PROFONDE DÉSOLATION.**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée et même Sakurai ne pourrait pas le dire assez. J'avais dit que malgré mes examens je posterais mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je reviens avec un chapitre que je n'aime pas vraiment e-et *fiou*.**

**Je sais bien que je n'ai aucun comptes à vous rendre (enfin un peu quand même, mais vous m'avez comprise) et que ça ne va pas changer votre vie si je ne poste pas mais je culpabilise assez facilement et là, JE CULPABILISE. Mea culpa.**

**Bref, la relation entre Kise et Kasamatsu avance lentement et on découvre un peu plus Kohei. À part ça il se passe pas des masses de trucs. Je parle beaucoup pour rien dire, donc à la prochaine! (j'espère bientôt, je vous promets que j'essaye) Et s'il vous prend l'envie de mettre une review, aussi courte soit-elle, lâchez vous! Ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça permet de s'améliorer. (on le dit tout le temps, mais c'est important!)**

***Ah oui, très important, quand je dis otaku, c'est dans le sens japonais du terme, c'est à dire un sens assez négatif, qui n'est pas le même qu'en Europe. Au Japon, un otaku est quelqu'un qui a une passion (pas seulement les mangas, ça peut être les comics, les jeux-vidéos, les livres etc.) dévorante et qui a tendance à se renfermer sur lui même. **

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que bien que ce soit mon personnage, je ne partage absolument pas le point de vue de Yukio sur tout ça ^-^**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
